


the next day

by bluebubblewrap



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebubblewrap/pseuds/bluebubblewrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcelo is a little shit and Thiago asks David to do something after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the next day

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a second part to the last fic I wrote :D  
> (P.S. This was written at 1 am lmao)

_(11:33pm) david luiz_

_i did it_

_(11:34pm) marcelo vieira_

_hello to you too_

_did what??_

_(11:41pm) david luiz_

_i kissed thiago_

_(11:41pm) marcelo vieira_

_OH SHIT!! NO YOU DIDN'T!!_

_(11:42pm) david luiz_

_yeah.._

_(11:44pm) marcelo vieira_

_IT'S ABOUT TIME BRO_

_damn it i owe robinho $15 now_

_(11:45pm) david luiz_

_excuse me?_

_did you make a bet with robinho?_

_(11:48pm) marcelo vieira_

_yeah, on who would kiss who first. i thought it was gonna be thiago since he's been heart eyes for you forever_

_(11:48pm) david luiz_

_you asshole_

_wait what?_

_(11:50pm) marcelo vieira_

_you read it correctly. heart eyesssss._

_anyways congrats_

_(11:50pm) david luiz_

_you could have spent that money on buying yourself a new ball_

_(11:52pm) marcelo vieira_

_oh you mean the one your boyfriend kicked over the fence_

_(11:52pm) david luiz_

_he isn't my boyfriend_

_(11:55pm) marcelo vieira_

_yeah whatever you say lover boy, i can feel you blushing from here_

_and i can do what i want with my money. you're not my mom._

_(11:56pm) david luiz_

_jesus christ marcelo_

_go to sleep you big child_

_(11:57pm) marcelo vieira_

_damn you really are my mom_

_(11:57pm) david luiz_

_whatever_

_anyway did you finish the math assignment?_

_(11:59pm) marcelo vieira_

_what math assignment???_

_OH FUCK_

_(12:00am) david luiz_

_goodnight_

_\--------------------------------------------------_

 

David arrived late to first period the next morning.

Once he slipped into his seat, he felt like falling asleep. Just setting his head onto the cold wood of his desk and passing out. But, if he didn't take notes in this class then he would practically be dead. So instead, he unloaded his backpack of his notebooks and hung it on his seat, sitting up straight.

At least he liked this class. If it was Biology 1 or some type of Language Arts class then he wouldn't have any care of falling asleep. But no, this was Calculus. Of course, many of his classmates absolutely hated this class, but that didn't matter. The only thing on David's mind right now was  _pay attention or at least don't fall asleep._

Class started out smoothly, the teacher looking equally as tired as David and explaining whatever concept was on the board. He started writing down some notes when he felt something tiny hit the back if his head. Whatever it was, it landed into his jacket hood, so he fished it out without turning around. It was a crumpled piece of paper.

_"You look tired"_

David recognized the scribbled handwriting and turned around. A row behind him sat Thiago, who was pretending to be writing something down important. David glanced at him before writing something back. 

_"Thanks, I am. You should be paying attention."_

David looked up quickly at the teacher, who had her back turned to him. He turned around and threw the paper ball right at Thiago's head.

"Ow," groaned Thiago quietly. David snorted. 

About 30 seconds later, he saw something land by the corner of his desk. David snatched it an opened it.

_"How am I supposed to pay attention with your hair in the way? I can't see a thing."_

David rolled his eyes before quickly scrawling down his note,

_"Haha, very funny, I've never heard that one before. Do you want something from me?"_

David reached his hand backward, and Thiago took the paper. When he got it back, it said

_"Sorry. And yeah, I was wondering what you were doing after school today?"_

He stopped writing his notes and wrote on the paper,

_"Going to football practice"_

David's tired mind was groaning at the thought of physical activity, but he knew by later he should be awake. He turned around and tossed it onto Thiago's desk, not checking if the teacher was watching. Luckily, she wasn't.

From behind him, he heard Thiago sigh. "I mean after that," he whispered.

"Ah," David responded, ripping the corner off of his notebook paper.

 _"I'm probably just going to go home and do homework,"_  he scribbled and threw the paper behind him. David received the sheet back quickly, which read

_"Oh. Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park after? Not to play more football, just to sit. We could kiss again."_

David really did try keeping himself from blushing. He really, truly, did. But, his efforts didn't come through and his face went a bright shade of red. The thought of kissing Thiago  _again_ and alone made him feel flustered. If he was flustered now, he wondered how he would feel later when they actually did kiss. For his own sake, he decided to not think about it now. 

 _"That sounds amazing. I'm in."_ David drafted, his hand shaking slightly as he wrote. When he gave Thiago the paper back, he didn't turn back immediately. He watched Thiago's eyes scan the paper, then look up at him and grin, his face the slightest shade pink. 

"David! Eyes up here," the teacher called at him from the front of the class. David twisted back around immediately.

"Sorry," he apologized. She just faced the board again and continued explaining. From his side, he heard someone snort. David looked and saw Marcelo giving him a knowing look. David rolled his eyes and tried paying attention to the teacher again. 

But the only thing he could think about is his plans after school. He was excited.

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought Thiago was gonna ask David to do something dirty, you were wrong lol  
> Also, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
